


I’ll Take Care of You

by Queenzie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sickfic, Trainee Era (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: When Mikasa falls sick, Eren decides that for once he needs to look after her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	I’ll Take Care of You

_"You need to take care of Mikasa for a change."_

His mother's words echoed in his mind as Eren walked down the hallway of the infirmary, a tray holding a steaming bowl of stew in his steady hands. He wasn't going to let her down.

After the snowstorm training exercise their instructor insisted on, a couple of cadets began to show symptoms of having a severe cold. One of these cadets happened to be Mikasa Ackerman, the girl everyone thought was indestructible.

The sound of him opening the door and stepping into the room caused Mikasa to sluggishly open her eyes. "Eren?" she called, her voice raspy as she spoke.

"Don't talk," Eren said as he approached her bed and placed the tray on the bedside table. Mikasa watched as he pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down in it, his gaze unmoving from her. Her nose was a crimson shade of red and her lips were pale. Her whole body was shivering and her forehead glimmered in the light from her sweat, so he assumed she was breaking a fever. He learned a lot from his father about sickness when he was child. "I'll get you a damp cloth."

"You don't have to," Mikasa tried to assure him, but Eren quickly grew furious and raised his voice at her.

" _Let me take care of you for once, dammit!_ "

Mikasa flinched at his words, her eyes wide after he was finished. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he said and slowly opened his eyes to meet her gaze, his expression softening once he noticed the distraught look in her eyes. His focus shifted towards the floor. "It's just... you always take care of me. For once I want to be the one looking after you."

Mikasa looked at him with a surprised expression. She had no idea that he felt that way about her. In all honesty, she didn't think he cared as much. Her eyes watered slightly at the realization. "Okay," she muttered.

After she agreed to let him help her, he left and returned to the room with a damp wash cloth that he placed gently on her forehead. Mikasa closed her eyes as the cool cloth was placed on her.

Eren waited a few moments before picking the bowl of stew up and feeling the temperature. "Do you feel like you can eat?" he questioned.

Mikasa quietly nodded her head and rose up a little in her spot. Eren dunked the spoon into the warm liquid and carefully lifted it to her mouth.

"Eren, I can..." she started, then quickly trailed off when she noticed his facial expression grow annoyed. Mikasa reluctantly gave in and let him feed her, a noticeable blush making it's way to her cheeks from the gesture.

Eren didn't stop feeding her until the entire bowl was empty, despite her small protests. When she finally finished, he set the empty bowl on the table and helped her lie back down. "You need rest," he noted. Underneath her eyes were the faintest dark circles.

"I tried earlier, but I'm too cold," Mikasa informed him, pulling the blankets up closer to her body.

Eren looked at her, deep in thought as he pondered ideas. Then it hit him.

Mikasa watched with a puzzled expression as Eren stood up and took off his boots and jacket. "Eren, what are you-" she started, but was cut off as Eren climbed into the bed with her, getting underneath the covers as he did so.

"Keeping you warm," he responded nonchalantly and scooted close to her. Despite his calm attitude, his face was a bright shade of red.

"But I'm contagious, you could get sick," she warned, a worried expression on her face.

"I'll be fine," he assured her and wrapped his arms around her shivering frame, spooning her.

Before she could protest anymore, Eren nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, causing her cheeks to flush from the sudden intimacy. She wasn't wearing her scarf since Eren took it to be washed, so she could feel his steady breathing against her neck.

Mikasa glanced at his relaxed face before her lips curled into a smile. She rested her head gently on his before letting her eyelids fall closed.

"Thank you, Eren."


End file.
